Remember Me (Orochimaru Oneshot)
by BigFluffyKitty
Summary: She was the moon to his stars. But now she is nothing but a fond memory.


_**Remember me**_

She was his sister. Not by blood, but one would think so with how similar they look and how close of a bond they had. She was the moon to his stars, always leading him away from the darkness.

No matter how sick she was, he would stay by her side until she fell asleep. Make her laugh when she was down. Her shoulder to cry on when days were bad. He was always there for her. No matter what.

 _ **Though I have to say goodbye**_

And when he made genin he took his teammates to see her too. The bumbling fool would make her laugh with his lame jokes, the irritating female would tell her stories about the outside world. His sensei would sit to the side smiling softly as his genin team got along together just to keep this one child happy. But he knew her health was failing, and when her time came, he knew his students would take it hard.

 _ **Remember me**_

Years passed. As he grew taller, more muscular and lithe, she grew more pale and tired looking. But when she saw her big brother come through that hospital door, her lips would curl into a smile, lavender eyes lighting up with happiness. And in return, any bad mood he was in instantly evaporated when his eyes landed up her form. She was his reason to fight, his reason for doing what he does best.

 _ **Don't let it make you cry**_

War. It was something no one wanted but it happened anyway. As many were sent out to the borders, the hospital started to fill up fast. Limbs were amputated, intestines had to be pushed back in, lives were hanging by threads. To make room for the injured from the war she had to be moved out. If she stayed her condition would have worsened.

 _ **For even if I'm far away, I hold you in my heart**_

For the first time in many years, she went outside. Even though it was short lived, him seeing her happy face as she felt the sun beam upon her face made him want to cherish the moment. But he was being sent to the fronts. He didn't want to leave her alone, he didn't want to not be able to come back, not be able to look after his sister. She was all he had left and he was all she had.

 _ **I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart**_

As he fought on the battlefields, his only thoughts were to hurry so he could get back to his sister. Bodies hit the ground, jutsus flew from both sides of the fields, comrades lost by stray kunai and traps. But his only thought was to fight. He was doing it for the village. For his home. For her.

 _ **Remember me**_

It would be months before he saw his dear sister again. During those times apart she took her time adjusting to being outside of the hospital. She was finally able to see where her brother lived. The rooms were mostly barren with the occasional picture of them together whenever he brought a camera during his visits. A few snakes lounged in front of windows that had sunlight pouring through, there to watch over her and monitor her health. Even as he's far away he brother is watching over her.

 _ **Though I have to travel far**_

A whole year had passed. War still raged on, casualties happening left and right, comrades hoping to see their loved ones again. He was one of them. He hoped to see his sister again. His summons relayed messages to him weekly on how she fairing in the village. So far she was fine but she was missing the presence of her brother. His sensei visits her daily to keep her company even when he should be doing Hokage duties. He was glad his sensei did, it meant his dear sister wouldn't be too lonely without him.

 _ **Remember me**_

Every day she awaited his return. Every day she prayed to whatever God there was to hear her prayers and return her brother home safely. Her prayers were answered the day the war ended. News traveled fast about how the soldiers were to return home, and it was with the assistance of the Hokage she stood in front of the village gates awaiting his appearance. The gates opened, soldiers returning from battle trickle in, some injured, some carrying each other.

 _ **Each time you hear a sad guitar**_

And then their eyes met. Gold met lavender, their eyes searching each other over, hoping that what they seeing was real. But seeing her brother after so long brought tears of joy to her eyes. With speed she usually doesn't possess she hobbled over to her brother. He met her halfway, engulfing her small form into his awaiting embrace. They were together again.

 _ **Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be**_

Years passed. Time moved on. He eventually took on a genin team. She helped him as much as she could from the sidelines. But her health soon started to decline. Each year she got sicker and sicker. He didn't know what to do. His teammate couldn't heal her illness, it was something medics couldn't heal. And then war struck again. She was slowly dying and was to be deployed again. He wanted to stay, to somehow find a cure to the disease but she pushed him to go. She knew the village needed him so she pushed him to go and fight. He went, but not for the village this time. He was fighting for her.

 _ **Until you're in my arms again**_

She died three years later at the ending of the war. As she took her last breaths in the hospital bed she sang a song that she remembered from a time before. The friends she made throughout her life surrounded her while her brother laid next to her, holding on to her form tightly. He didn't want her to go but she reminded him that they both knew her time was coming eventually. She told him and all the others to remember her as she said her last goodbyes. That even as she's far away to still hold her in their heart until they have to meet again. With a smile, she closed her eyes and exhaled her last breath. She was now gone but she will always be remembered.

 _ **Remember me**_


End file.
